A Different Fate
by LokiDeku4
Summary: Re-imagining of the star wars prequels only with heavy Obidala. Mostly just romance but will have some action involved. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan P.O.V

I sighed and ran my hand over my short hair as I looked at the hyper drive. It was absolutely useless.

I got up from my crouched position and then left the room to find master Qui-Gon to inform him on my findings. I came to the main hallway of the ship and was about to take a left when I suddenly felt the force leading me past the door to Qui-Gon and to a door further down the hall.

I had never felt a push from the force this strong before. It felt as though the whole universe was pushing me towards this one door at the end of the hall.

However when I stood in the door way of the room I found it was fairly small and it contained the handmaiden that was cleaning the R2 unit that had saved the ship.

When I entered she looked up at me and gave me a welcoming smile "You're the Jedi padawan right?" she asked.

I returned her smile and walked in to the room a little further "That's right. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi" I said kindly.

"I'm Padmé" she replied "thank you for rescuing everyone when you did" she said.

"No problem at all" I replied as she went back to cleaning the R2 unit.

I wasn't sure but I thought I felt some nervous energy coming from her. Her face didn't give anything away but I swear I could feel it.

"Is something on your mind?" I asked.

She sighed a little "just worried about home, the queen seems to be at a loss at what do to next" she said.

I nodded slightly and then found myself kneeling down next to her, picking up a cloth and started cleaning the R2 unit "i can't pretend to know how you or the queen is feeling right now but I have seen, heard and even been in situations like this before"

she turned towards me waiting to see where I was going with this.

I turned to look her in the eyes "There is always loss and pain to deal with but when the healing comes the true strength of you, your queen and your planet will shine through. I believe at the end of all this that a lot of things will change for the better" I said giving her a smile.

Padmé P.O.V

I smiled at the Jedi padawan and that was probably my first genuine smile since this whole invasion started but I could see in his eyes that he truly believed what he said and that gave me hope.

"Thank you Obi-Wan. It means a lot to hear you say that" I said as I felt my mood lift slightly.

He didn't reply but he did smile at me before going back to cleaning the droid. R2 however seemed to have other ideas as he beeped at Obi-Wan.

"What? Don't want the best clean that you would ever get?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but giggle at that "The best clean he ever had?" I asked smirking at him.

He smirked back at me "if I say so myself" he replied.

"Didn't think Jedi were so sarcastic" I quipped at him.

"We are a rare breed" he said with a proud look on his face that made me smile a little brighter.

Just then the old Jedi walked in and had a confused look on his face. Why I had no idea but he said "Obi-Wan have you finished what I asked you to do?"

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan said standing up to talk with his master "the hyper drive is completely useless. We will need to stop somewhere to repair it or get a new one" he finished.

The older Jedi nodded "the captain and I have already agreed to land on Tattoin" he informed his padawan.

"Can't say I am familiar with that planet" Obi-Wan replied.

"It's a desert planet that doesn't seem to be part of the republic" his master said which caused me to jump to my feet.

"I must inform the queen of this at once" I said as I started making my way out of the room but not before stopping at the door and telling Obi-Wan "thank you"

**So I wrote this about two years ago and completely forgot about it until I found it recently. Thought I would upload it and see if anyone would be interested in me attempting to remember where I was going with it lol **

**All I remember is that it is Obidala **

**Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is here. Just a little warning to you all. I will be changing a lot of things from the original story as you will tell from this chapter.**

**Padmé P.O.V**

After hearing what the older Jedi said, I quickly made my way to the room where the queen (my decoy) was and told her to make sure that I would be sent out with who-ever was going to go out and get the parts we need. Of course, she tried to talk me out of it (I encourage my handmaidens to speak their mind when we are alone) but I was adamant that I would be going.

Naturally, I had never heard of Tattoine but the opportunity to check out a new planet and learn some of its laws was something I wasn't going to pass up on.

I am now currently in the room where the meeting is taking place. myself and the other handmaidens were stood at one end of the room, Sabé (my decoy) was sat on the only chair in the room, on the opposite end from me with captain Panaka by her side. The two Jedi stood in the center of the room.

"And you are certain that this is the best course of action?" Sabé asked the older Jedi who was doing most of the talking for the force wielders.

"I am your highness, Tattoine isn't part of the republic so there should be no-one on the planet looking for you and getting the parts we need shouldn't be too much of a hassle" Qui-Gon replied.

As far as I'm concerned it's the best possible action, which is why I gave a very slight finger movement for Sabé to agree.

"Very well, how many of you will be going to get the parts we need?" she asked.

"Countless different species use planets like this for a number of reasons so with that in mind I say we send out a small group of different looking life forms. I recommend my padawan makes the trip with Jar Jar and an R2 unit" Qui-Gon answered.

I was shocked by his answer. I thought for sure that he would be the one heading out to find what the ship needed. My face must have shown some surprise because I then heard Sabé ask "you won't be going yourself master Jedi?"

"No your highness, while no-one on this planet will be looking for you. I would feel better being here in case we were discovered and things turned serious" Qui-Gon answered.

"Are you sure your Padawan can handle this?" Panaka asked skeptically.

I felt a surge of rage at his words. I know he doesn't like the fact that the Jedi are here but how dare he be that rude. I swore I was about to say something but Sabé beat me to it "Captain! That is not how we will speak to the people who saved us and we owe a great debt too"

I calmed down slightly over the fact that Sabé had said something but I was still planning to have my own word with him.

"My deepest apologize" Panaka said bowing slightly.

"I understand that not much is known about us but let me assure you that my padawan is more than capable of doing any mission as good as anyone and with his knowledge of the parts, it only makes sense" the older Jedi said defending his padawan.

"I am sure that your Padawan is more than capable and I also apologize for my captain's words" Sabé replied. I relaxed a little more at the fact that the Jedi seemed to take it in their stride and that Sabé had also apologized.

"Is there anything else your highness?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes. I would like one of my handmaidens to go with your padawan and the others" Sabé informed them.

"Are you sure that's wise your highness?" I heard Qui-Gon ask "We don't know for sure what might come up or happen out there"

"This planet is not part of the republic and I would like to get a better understanding of this planet and it's activities from a pair of eyes I know and trust" Sabé replied. A very good reply I might add.

I feel a pair of eyes on me and look towards the center of the room to see that Obi-Wan looking at me with a smile on his lips that I can't help but return with a soft smile of my own. After a second or two he turns back to his master and Sabé and says "Master, if her highness is set on this then I don't mind having someone else tag along, with a bigger group and a female it might help us blend in more"

"Then it is settled" Sabé said before Qui-Gon could reply "Padmé will accompany you and the others" I step forward after hearing my name, a bigger smile on my face now.

/

Obi-Wan P.O.V

When Qui-Gon and I were sent to Naboo to try and sort things out with a peace talk, I never imagined that in just a few hours later I would be walking on a desert planet with a Gungan, who was a walking hazard waiting to happen. An R2 unit that had effectively saved all of them and a handmaiden who I was very curious about.

Never before have I ever felt the force as strong as I did when it guided me to her in that small room but why? Jedi are forbidden to form any sort of romantic attachment so that couldn't be it and besides that fact, I just met her.

However, that didn't stop my heart from quickening every time she gives me one of her smiles.

"mesa hopen wesa getsa to eat soon" I heard Jar Jar say behind me. It seemed we naturally came to the formation of me and Padmé walking in front with Jar Jar and R2 behind up.

We could see the place we were heading too from the ship so it wasn't going to be a long walk.

"We aren't coming here to try the local Cuisine. We go in, get the parts we need and get out" I respond to the Gungan.

"It seems that the sarcastic Jedi can be serious when he wants to be" I hear Padmé say beside me.

I feel myself smirk "did you really think I would only be sarcastic? Shame on you, handmaiden" I laugh.

I hear her giggle "it would seem the sarcasm is never too far behind" she says "But I expected you to be telling us what to do or set some rules as we approach the small town"

I shrugged and looked at her, her smile present "I already told Jar Jar before we left that he needs to keep his hands and tongue to himself but I trust that you know how to handle yourself out here"

Her smile brightens (which I didn't know was possible) "thank you for your confidence in me" she says sweetly but then asks with a hint of a challenge "but what if you are wrong?"

I feel my smirk grow "then I guess I will have to get you out of any trouble you cause"

"wesa're here" Jar Jar said before Padmé could reply. I look forward and see that we had indeed stepped foot into the small town. The buildings (if you could call them that) looked like they were built from scrap metal or dug into the ground.

"Guess my master was right" I muttered as I looked around at the crowded streets that were filled with more species than I had ever seen in one place. I hear Jar Jar make a noise in wonder, probably because of all the different species he has never seen before.

"He did warn us it could be crowded" Padmé mentioned and moved slightly closer to me, I assumed it was out of instinct.

"Well, no turning back now" I say making my way towards the crowd, Padmé following closely behind me with R2 and Jar Jar sticking closer than before as well.

We ended up walking around aimlessly for a while, Padmé had suggested asking someone for help but I wasn't going to risk telling anyone about what we were looking for, in case they figured out what ship we had and wanted it for themselves.

She huffed when I told her that but seemed to leave the issue at that.

Eventually, we found a somewhere that looked promising. It was a shop that had been built to look like a stone igloo which looked like a lot of the other places but this one had multiple random pieces of machinery and parts visible from the opening.

We entered the shop and found that my assumption was right. There were spare parts everywhere with a surprisingly clean counter blocking off a large corner of the room.

As soon as we enter though a Toydarian flies up to me "What is it? What do you want?" his voice very gruff.

"I see manners aren't a thing here" I whisper to Padmé before answering the flying creature "My ship was recently damaged and we are looking for parts to fix it" I say. Ignoring the smile Padmé is trying to hide.

The creature looks between us and then at Jar Jar who was wandering aimlessly around the shop. If he heard what I said then he didn't let on "and what parts are you after?" he asks.

"I'm after a T14 hyperdrive generator" I answer.

"AH yes, I have one of them" he says and then shouts to the back in some language I don't understand.

A few moments later a young human boy comes into the shop and says something back to the Toydarian, again in that language.

"Come, come, we have your part out back" the flying creature says to me and then starts flying away.

I turn to Padmé quickly "wait here" I tell her and then take a little look at Jar Jar before looking back at Padmé "and make sure he doesn't touch anything"

She smiles at me "No problem"

I nod at her response and follow the flying creature and as I round the corner I swear I hear the little boy ask someone "Are you an angel?"

**So that was chapter 2. **

**any reviews would be greatly appreciated and I hope it was worth the wait. **

**I in NO way, shape or form own Star Wars **


	3. Chapter 3

**The amounts of reviews and everything has been incredible and I can't thank you all enough!**

**Obi-Wan P.O.V**

"No master, credits seem to be worthless here" I say into the small communicator in my hand.

"Troubling" he muttered "Were you unable to convince him?" I knew exactly what he meant by that.

"I tried master but it was ineffective" I answer as I looked towards my three companions who were waiting nearby.

It was silent for a moment before his voice came back through the communicator "Worry not my padawan. Something will come up soon. Stick around there for a while"

"Yes, master. May the force be with you" I reply.

"And you" he says and then I put the communicator back in my pocket and walked towards the others.

"I can't believe credits are worthless here" Padmé stated as I got closer.

"You would be surprised how many worlds don't take credits as currency" I state as we started walking down what seemed to be the main street.

"I guess" she says "What did master Qui-Gon think we should do?"

"To wander around and see what happens" I answer honestly and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face when her face dropped.

"Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

I let out a small chuckle "Welcome to my world. I have lost count how many times he has said something like that before but he is normally right. The force will guide us to something"

"You Jedi and the force" she teases.

Before I could retort though. We hear a crash behind us. We quickly turn round to see Jar Jar on the floor with a creature in front of him who was about to attack him.

I quickly started making my way over to them but before I could get close I saw the boy from the shop had appeared and seemed to be talking with the creature. I couldn't understand what they were saying as they were talking in that language again but after a few exchanges, the creatures trudged away.

"Your friend here just tried to pick a fight with a Dug. A really dangerous one called Sebulba" the boy said.

Jar Jar started waving his hands "Nosa, dat's da lasten ting me wanten"

Padmé smiled "Then you better thank Anakin here for saving you"

"Thanken yousa" Jar Jar said.

"Hopefully that will get you to start being more careful" I said as we started walking down the street again. Only now with Anakin in tow.

"Don't hold your breath" Padmé muttered beside me, causing us both to smirk.

Qui-Gon P.O.V

I sat inside the meeting room on the ship listening to a holo message that had just come through from Bibble from back on Naboo. The Queen and captain Panaka were on the other side of the room also listening.

"They have cut all food supplies and the death toll keeps rising. If you receive this message you must contact me" the hologram of Bibble disappeared.

I could see the mixture of upset and pain on the Queens's face and knew I had to say something before she did anything rash.

"it's nothing but a trick your highness" I say.

"He's right. The second we even attempt to make contact they will track us here in no time" Panaka said thankfully agreeing with me.

The Queen was silent for a moment before saying "I am aware of that but if what he says is true then I can't help but feel hopeless"

Obi-Wan P.O.V

Never in all my life had I seen a sandstorm start as quickly as that one had.

We all had just entered Anakin's home "Mom, I'm home" he shouted. I hear Jar Jar mutter something about this place looking cozy.

A kind-looking woman in her forties entered the small entranceway and was understandably surprised to see us all there instead of just her son.

"Ani, what's going on?" she asked curiously.

"These are my new friend's mom" the small boy answered.

I realized that he wasn't planning on saying anything else "I'm sorry to intrude but your son offered us shelter from the sandstorm"

Understanding crossed her face and she was about to say something before Anakin cut her off "this is Padmé" he said grabbing Padmé's arm.

"Come on, I will show you the droid I'm building" he said and started pulling her through the place.

Before she disappeared from sight she gave me a look that seemed to say 'help me'

My response was to smirk and mouth the words 'good luck'. She sent me a really annoyed look before they rounded a corner and out of sight.

"He's always been that way with helping others and wanting to show off" his mother said with a laugh.

I turned to look at her "He has a very kind soul" I said before adding "If you aren't comfortable with us here..."

"Don't be silly" she said waving her hand "I don't mind at all. My name is Shmi by the way. Please come in"

"Thank you" I say as we made our way into the living area. Jar Jar seemed to be behaving himself which was a load off my mind.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is Jar Jar Binks" I say gesturing to the Gungan who waves "Our droid R2D2" he gives a beep "And as you know the young lady your son kidnapped is called Padmé" I say sarcastically.

Shmi laughed a little "Well, she is a very pretty lady" she said.

"She really is" I hear myself say instantly without even meaning too. Slightly startled by my lack of control of my thoughts and actions I reached out to the force to calm me and my rapidly beating heart.

Thankfully Shmi didn't say anything about it and instead asked "I was just about to start dinner. Would you all like some?"

I rolled my eyes at Jar Jar who gave a happy noise when food was mentioned "That is very kind of you. Please allow me to help" I say with a smile.

Padmé P.O.V

"So you're telling me that mister sarcastic Jedi couldn't cook anything?" I said giggling.

After Anakin showed me C3PO and we spoke for a bit. We came out to the main room and from there I could see Obi-Wan in the kitchen. Needless to say, teasing him was at the front of my mind. Unfortunately, all the food had already been cooked but some food on his shirt said it all.

Then when we were all sat down to eat. Shmi let it slip that Obi-Wan done one bit of cooking and completely messed it up. After that, he had only helped with setting up the table and such.

Shmi and Anakin joined me with a giggle while Jar Jar concentrated on eating.

"What can I say? Cooking isn't part of a Jedi's training at the temple" Obi-Wan defended himself but was also slightly flustered which I couldn't help but smile at.

"Don't listen to her. You were a big help" Shmi said giving him a smile.

I saw him reply with his own smile and then a comfortable silence filled the room as we all enjoyed eating.

I couldn't help but be reminded of the meals I had with my family when I was younger. I knew they were safe at least. I had made sure of that before things got really bad.

I couldn't be sure when it happened but I just noticed that I was glancing at Obi-Wan. You would have to be blind not to notice that the young Jedi is a good looking man and to top it all off. He wasn't at all what I thought he would be like.

He was funny, sarcastic and is the only person that has made me smile a genuine smile and even laugh since everything had started a few weeks ago.

I wasn't clueless though. I know that the Jedi are forbidden from forming emotional attachments with people and it's not like I would pursue anything with him but looking at him now with my heart beating fast…

"Have any of you ever seen a pod race?" Anakin suddenly asks. Bringing me from my thoughts and trance.

"I've seen one or two on Malastare. Very fast and equally dangerous" Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm the only human that can do it" Anakin said, pride in his voice. I saw Shmi give him a look that I couldn't quite place.

"Your reflexes must be beyond a normal human. Almost Jedi like" Obi-Wan mused.

A bright smile found it's way on to Anakin's face "You're a Jedi aren't you?" he asked.

I turned my gaze back to Obi-Wan. Interested to see how he would play this.

He rested one of his arms on the table "What makes you think that?" he asked the boy.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry those weapons" Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan smiled "Who's to say I didn't kill a Jedi and take it as a trophy?"

Even I had to smile because of how that sounded.

"I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi" Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle "I wish that was true"

"I dreamt I was a Jedi one and I freed all the slaves here" he suddenly looked excited and asked "is that why you have come here? To free us?"

"I'm sorry but that's not why we are here" Obi-Wan answered honestly.

Anakin's face dropped then "Why are you here then?" he asked.

"Our ship was damaged and we are stuck here until we can get it fixed" I answer.

"I can fix it" the boy said instantly brightening up again "I can fix anything"

I gave him a smile "I'm sure you could but until we get the parts we need it's impossible"

"but wesa have notten to traden wit" Jar Jar said. Apparently finished with his food.

"With nothing to trade, your best bet is to gamble for the parts. Its all everyone knows around here" Shmi informed us.

"There's a race tomorrow. You can enter me in the race with the pod I built" Anakin said.

"Anakin, Watto won't let you" his mother said.

"He will if Obi-Wan convinces Watto that the pod is theirs" the little boy argued back.

I noticed Shmi's expression change to one of sadness and worry "It nearly kills me every time you race" she said softly to her son.

Anakin's own expression suddenly matched his mothers "But mom they need our help. The prize money would be more than enough for the parts they need"

The room grew silent for a few moments as mother and son looked at each other. Almost like they were having a silent conversation.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to get their attention "We appreciate the offer Anakin but we don't want to put anyone in danger or worry someone. We will find another way"

"No" Smhi said looking at Obi-Wan "This is the only way and Ani is right, it's like he was meant to help you" she said.

He seemed like he was going to say something but the look that Anakin and Shmi just gave each other put a stop to it. Instead, he looked at me with a smile and said "We got some gambling to do"

**so there is chapter 3. sorry a lot of movie talk is in this one and probably others in the future but it's got to be done. **

**As always let me know what you guys think and I do NOT own Star Wars **


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan P.O.V

Thankfully the sandstorms seemed to disappear as quickly as they started. In a few hours, the storm was gone and everyone was back in town running their businesses.

Padmé and I were on our way to see Watto. Anakin had already headed over there as soon as the storm had ended and we had decided to leave Jar Jar and R2 back with Shmi.

"I really don't feel comfortable about this" Padmé said. I could practically feel the tension emitting from her.

Honestly, I couldn't blame her. I wasn't looking forward to telling my master about this plan but it just felt right and that was enough for me.

"Don't trust me?" I teased.

A faint smile glanced her lips "I do but there is a big difference between trusting you and betting everything on a kid in a pod race" she commented.

Another wave of worry came from her "I understand that" I say stopping outside Watto's shop "but this is our only option and trust me, it will all work out" I give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking past her and into the shop.

When I entered the shop I see Watto hovering near the counter like he was waiting for me.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race tomorrow. You cannot do that with republic credits" Watto said with an arrogant laugh.

I give him a smirk "I will be using my ship as the entry fee" I say as I bring out a small device that shows Watto a hologram of our ship.

"A Nubian… not bad" Watto said after examining it.

"Apart from the parts I need, it's all there and works fine" I inform him.

"But what will the boy ride? The last pod I let him ride got smashed up" the flying creature commented.

Anakin stepped from behind the counter hearing that "That wasn't my fault. Sabulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually managed to save the pod...mostly"

Watto laughed a little at that "Indeed you did. The boy is good"

"I actually just recently acquired a pod in a game of chance. The fastest ever built" I say with confidence.

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it" Watto says with a laugh but eyes me suspiciously. I just keep my smirk on my face.

"So, you provide the pod and the entry fee. I provide the boy and we split the winnings fifty-fifty?" Watto suggested.

I stare at him for a moment "if it's going to be fifty-fifty then why don't you front the entry fee. If we win, you keep all the prize money. Minus the cost of the parts we need...if we lose then you get my ship" I say shaking the small device in my hand to tempt Watto a little.

Watto seemed to be in deep thought when Anakin started to give off nervous energy so I added "Either way, you win"

That seemed to do the trick "Deal" Watto said and then started to fly off.

I bowed to him and made my way out of the shop.

"How'd it go?" Padmé asked when I got back to her.

"We got the deal. Now, all we need is that pod to work" I say.

Qui-Gon P.O.V

"I'm sorry I didn't consult with you on the plan master but there is no other way and with the race tomorrow, time isn't on our side" Obi-Wan said through the communicator in my hand.

He had just informed me about everything that has happened since the last time we had been in contact and even though he had acted on his own. I couldn't help but feel pride for my padawan.

"There is no need to apologize Obi-Wan. In the same situation I would have done the same thing" I said hoping to put his mind at ease.

"Thank you, Master. As we speak the pod is being prepared" he informed me.

"Good" I say before asking "this boy, is he really capable of racing one?"

"yes, Master. I can't explain it fully but I believe in his ability and he is very bright. there's just something about him" my padawan says.

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see it "See if you can get a small blood sample for a midi-chlorian count" I inform him.

"I will try to Master. I got to go now, may the force be with you" he said and then cutting off the communicator.

I leaned back in my chair with a smile on my face 'it seems that you have become a fine Jedi Obi-Wan. You are more than ready for the trials when all this is over' I thought to myself.

Obi-Wan P.O.V

It was now night. Thankfully during the day Anakin (with everyone's help) had been able to get his pod working which meant everything was ready for tomorrow.

Anakin and I were currently sat on the stone balcony. Anakin had cut himself while working so I was cleaning it.

"There are so many" the boy said as he stared at the vast number of stars above us "do they all have a system of planets?" he asked.

I briefly look up before going back to concentrating on his cut "most of them" I answered.

"Has anyone ever seen them all?" he asked.

I let out a chuckle "I doubt it"

"I'm going to be the first one to see them all...ouch" he said as I wiped some blood from Anakin's arm.

"All done" I say with a smile.

"Anakin bedtime" we hear Shmi call from inside the house.

I put the blood into my communicator.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Just checking for infections" I lied but gave him another smile so he wouldn't notice.

"Ani. I'm not going to tell you again" Shmi called a little louder and sterner this time.

"Coming" the small boy answered before heading into the house.

I waited a minute before activating my communicator "Master are you there?" I asked.

Almost immediately Qui-Gon replies "I'm here Obi-Wan"

"I got the sample needed for the midi-chlorian count. I'm sending it now" I inform him. I hear some shuffling and sounds coming from his side and wait for him to finish checking.

"Obi-Wan are you sure the connection with the communicators are good?" he asked.

I quickly check the connection before responding "The connection is in good order master. Why do you ask?"

"The boys reading is over twenty thousand" Qui-Gon informed me. His voice filled with shock and disbelief.

Which wasn't far off from what I was feeling myself. It had been a while since I had been shocked and surprised like this. I called out for the force to try and calm myself a little and recover.

"But not even Master Yoda's count is that high" shock still in my voice a little.

"No Jedi has" Qui-Gon replied.

"What does this mean Master?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I must go meditate on this" he replied and then ended the communication. I put my communicator away and deciding mediation sounded like a good idea right now.

Padmé P.O.V

It had been around an hour or so since everyone had retired for the night but sleep was avoiding me tonight. How could it not? Here I was on an unknown planet with the only hope of saving my people was resting on the shoulders of a small boy.

Even before that the Jedi and an R2 unit had saved me. I'm meant to be the Queen and I can't do anything. I feel the frustration grow until I needed some air.

I threw the blanket I had been given off and headed for the stone balcony I had seen earlier but when I arrived I was surprised to find Obi-Wan on there. Standing in the center of it with his back to me.

I was about to leave. Not wanting to bother him when his voice stopped me "can't sleep?"

I felt myself smile. 'How does he make me smile when I feel so low?' I quickly thought before answering "At this point, I am convinced Jedi are just psychic"

He turned his head and gave me a smirk "who's to say we aren't?" he teased.

I keep my smile as I walked up beside him "I'm sorry if I disturbed you" I say softly.

"You didn't" he replied. "I was just thinking about a few things on my mind"

"Anything I can help with?" I asked looking up at him.

He smiled down at me "Not unless you know how to tell the future" he said.

"Sorry. that's not one of my talents" I teased and was happy when I received a chuckle from him. I seemed to be hiding my low mood.

"Guess I will have to look for help elsewhere then" he said feigning disappointment but then his face changed to a concerned expression.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what's bothering you" he said. Guess I wasn't hiding it as well as I thought or was his Jedi senses just that good at reading things.

I sighed and decided to be honest "I suppose it's a combination of everything I told you on the ship and that I feel as though I am letting everyone down by letting everything get to me this much"

It felt weird admitting all this out loud. Never had I been so open with someone. I saw him nod his head and he seemed to think for a second.

"I think you might be looking at this the wrong way" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"The way you are feeling about this situation is completely understandable but even with all of that going on and how you are feeling. You are out here with the Queen and doing anything you can to help. That's strength to me" he explained.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't even think of anything to respond to something as kind and as sweet as that.

"You aren't letting anyone down either. I have seen how you are and how people count on you. You are lifting people up. Not dragging them down" he said with a smile.

That's when it happened. I don't know if it was because of how I was feeling, if it was the fact he was saying these wonderful things about me when I desperately needed to hear them or if it was the fact this is the first time I had opened up to anyone about how I was feeling and he accepted and then helped me.

Whatever the reason. My body acted on its own and before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my head was resting against his chest. Even as I came to my senses I still didn't move away.

"Thank you" I whispered softly.

To my surprise, I felt him bring an arm up and wrap it around my back in a one-armed hug "You're welcome" he replied in a soft voice.

**So I really wanted a tender moment with Obi-Wan and Padmé and I hope it came off ok. **

**as always please leave a review to let me know how its going and I hope everyone is staying safe out there. **


	5. Sorry

First off I want to say thank you to everyone who has ever supported this story but unfortunately I have decided not to carry it on. I'm incredibly sorry for that.

Someone pointed out that there is little to no originality to it and I realised that they are right. I like to think that I have more creativity in me than what I have done with this story so I may return with a different Obidala when I have an original idea.

I thought I would just write this to let you all know and I am incredibly sorry again.

Stay safe out there everyone.


End file.
